Bring Back Their Happiness
by Sango-chan88
Summary: A short story of spies trying to understand love and life while commiting sins.


_**Bring Back Their Happiness  
By- Sango-chan**_

I know what you're thinking, "What the hell? What kind of title is that?". But I still want to tell you about "their" almost perfect life. If there was some way to bring back the happiness of those two...Im sure...I would have gone to find it. My name is kento and I will tell you the story of "Bring back their happiness". 

_**Chapter 1- The usual days  
**_  
In this story you have two spies, Kenshu and Hemeko. Kenshu was the strength and Hemeko was the brains. They worked together and always got the job done. Today was a normal day. Hemeko would be at her apartment sleeping while Kenshu would always go over and wake her up.

"Hemeko, wake up!", he yelled as he banged on her door.

No answer, so he locked picked her door and went inside. Everything was clean and neatly tidied. He went to her bedroom and saw her tangled up in her covers. He was about to walk over to her bed when something passed his face and hit the wall...a knife.

"Good, you are awake", he said

"Yah...sorry about the knife", she said  
"Don't be...you always need to be prepared", he said 

Hemeko got up, changed her clothes, did her hair. She then walked into the kitchen to find a cup of tea on the table. 

"Thank you...You always did know what I needed at times", she said  
"...We have work", he said

He then sat down and slide a folder to hemeko sitting on the opposite side of the table. Inside was their assignment, to kill. She sighed and got up to get her coat.

"We never get to relax...do we?", she said  
"No...but what do you expect? We are killers..", he said

"BUT...we might die because of this job...I couldn't stand to lose y….nevermind", she said

He looked at her and saw her forcing herself to smile. He knew very well that behind that smile...she was crying. He frowned and they walked out of her apartment. 

_**Chapter 2- Why...Why do we do this?  
**_  
On rainy days, Kenshu would go out and do solo assignments. This assignment, he had to kill an old man that knew too much information. As he sliced the old man, all the blood splashed on him. He got up after laying the corpse to the ground. He looked up to see a mirror and him standing in it.

"Is this really me?", he mumbled

He shook his head and walked to his apartment. As he opened his door and started to walk in, someone grabbed and hugged him close to them.

"Hemeko?", he whispered

"Why...Why did you go alone?", she asked

"It..was a simple assignment", he answered  
"That's not what I asked!", she yelled

He saw her face, she was crying and very upset. She knew he wasn't going to answer and sighed while changing the subject.

"Get in the shower...so you don't catch a cold", she said while pushing him to towards the bathroom.

He nodded while opening and closing the door. A couple minutes later, he came out and walked into his kitchen to find soup waiting on the table for him. 

"I know...you haven't eaten all day so...eat now?", she asked  
"...Yeah", he said

He sat at the table and started to eat. It was silence for a long time before hemeko finally spoke.

"...Do you think, we will live...happily ever after", she asked  
"Happy endings...only exist in fairy tales...where we are going is nowhere near that", he answered  
"..Then why are we even doing this job?" she asked

"Who knows. But what is done is done. We can't change the past...We do what we do until we can't do it anymore", he said

"You mean until we die..or killed", she said 

He looked up at her and she stared at him. Silence only made the answer more clear.

_**Chapter 3- How we became partners?**_

Kento here! I bet you guys are wondering how Hemeko and Kenshu meet? Well since this is a filler chapter, I will tell you!

Hemeko just joined the organization and became a spy. She had to go meet her partner at a bar and all she had was a picture of what he looked like. She looked around and there was this awesome band playing. She looked up and gasped. She found her soon to be partner playing the main guitar. After playing for a couple more minutes, the band finished and left. Hemeko followed the guy in the picture. He walked out the back door into the alley and as soon as she caught up with him, she saw him getting beat up by a whole bunch of guys.

"HEY", she shouted as she ran towards the guys.

It took her a couple of minutes to completely beat up all the guys in the alley way. She looked around to find the guy sitting on the ground. 

"Are you alright? AH! Your bleeding! Stay here! I will be back!", she yelled as she started to run towards the store.

She came back and kneeled towards him on the ground. She banaged all his wounds and then handed him a bottle of milk. 

"Here...for that little one", she said  
"Hmmm how did you know?", he said

"Obviously from your physical features...I knew you could have taken those guys but with the kitten in your arms, you decided it's best not to fight", she said

He laughed and gave the kitten the milk. They stayed in the alley for a long time just watching the kitten drink. After the kitten finished, it left leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"...Are you taking pity on me?", he asked

"Ehhh?", she said

"I live...a pitiful stupid life...I never should have been born. A girl finds me and helps me against guys. I really have sunken low..what would other people think?", he said

She stood up and leaned on the wall as he sit sat on the ground with his head hung low.

"I can't possibly imagine how you have lived, so for me to take pity on you after only a short conversation, would be pretty insulting, don't you think? Your life is your life. Its not for anyone else to say whether your life is happy or pitiful", she said

"Why are you talking to me? Usually people walk past me like I'm nothing", he said  
"You and I are basically the same. We are human beings. And I'm interested in you. As a human being. So will you be my friend?", she asked

"...Sure", he said

"They shook hands and smiled, it was the start…" 

"Cool, so now that that's taken care of, my name is Hemeko. Starting today we are gonna be partners", she said  
"I'm Kenshu...partners?...so you joined Yami too?", he asked

"Yeah! I can't wait to start our missions", she said

"You don't know what we do...do you?", he asked  
"Nope, all I know is that we are spies. Should I know something? ", she asked  
"You will know soon", he said as he got up and started to leave the alley.

"Wait up!", she said as she followed. 

"...of an interesting relationship".

Later, Hemeko found out about the kind of assignments they did. She was shocked at first but stayed at the organization because of Kenshu. They were both 16 at the time they met. I think now they are 22. Well, back to the main story!

_**Chapter 4- Should I have saved you?**_

Hey! Kento speaking again. Today, I get to spend the day with Hemeko. We are spending the day at my house. We settle into the living room and start to drink tea.

"How are you?", He asked  
"Im fine", she answered

"Good, so how have things been with you and kenshu?", he asked

"The same as 6 years ago when we met", she said

"Where is he today?", he asked  
"He wanted to stay home", she said

"Whenever either of you is alone, you feel depressed don't you?", he asked  
"Yes", she answered

"Listen, Hemeko..If the job ever gets to hard for you or Kenshu, you guys can NOT die or do suicide. You can't let go of the person you love. Please don't choose death to protect your love. To protect, you must live", he said

She nodded getting up. She had to go see Kenshu and Kento nodded. She ran to his apartment and listen from his door. She heard him breathing hard and she knew what he was trying to do. He was going to slit his wrist and she stood there frozen.

"Should I stop him or should I let him be free from all this pain?...", she thought

She bit her bottom lip and kicked the door in. She walked up to him as he was sitting on the couch and grabbed the knife from him. She threw it to the ground and slapped him across the face.

"Don't be an idiot! I didn't want to get in the way of your desire. I didn't want to deprive you the relief of death. That's why...I hesitated coming in...was it right of me to stop you?", she started to cry.

Kenshu got up and went to his cabinet. Grabbed his first aid box and sat at the table. He had a couple small cuts on his wrist that he decided to tend to. Hemeko walked over to him and leaned on a wall behind him.

"When people get older, they have a tendency to think too much. They look so far ahead that they lose sight of what's important...their true selves. Sometimes I envy young people, like kento. I envy their ability to do what they believe is right without questioning themselves...they are so lucky…", she sighs.

After she sighed , she just hung her head low. Kenshu got up and went in front of her. Leaning his hand on the wall and inching his face close to hers, he leans his forehead on hers and sighs. 

"No, Im not upset with you. I understand how you feel. I'm ok..You still saved me. I owe you my life. Thank you again...for being my young partner", he said.

_**Chapter 5- The Promise for the End**_

It was a regular day for Hemeko and Kenshu. She would go to school since she was a junior in college and Kenshu would go to band practice. Usually, when she finished school for the day, she would go to the bar Kenshu practiced and listen to them play. When the band finished, they would go have dinner. As they walked out towards the restaurant, Hemeko stopped.

"A stain that wouldn't was away. A sin that won't disappear…", she thought

"Why did you stop?", he asked  
"I….I quit", she said

"Huh? Quit what?", he asked

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...I always do the assignments but what if one day...I'm assigned to kill you? I could never do it nor forgive myself…", she said  
"Don't assume that things are a certain way because that's what you are afraid of...Do you really want to leave?", he asked

"What I really want is to be with you!", she shouted

"...I…", he said

She was clenching her skirt and saw him unsure what to say. She panicked and grabbed his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes.

"Kenshu...do you remember our promise?", she asked  
"Yes..that when..", he started to say

"That's right! That if something ever happened to me, at my funeral...even if you don't care, can you atleast shed one tear for me?", she asked

"Why are you bring that up now?", he asked 

He looked down at her and she raised her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes started to tear up as she looked away.

"I have a feeling...I don't know what to call it but...something is spreading through my chest...up to my throat...trying to come out. I have a feeling...I can't put into words...Something bad will happen soon", she whispered 

_**Chapter 6- I will protect you!  
**_  
A week after the incident, they got a big assignment. They had to kill another spy but this spy was tricky and smart. They read the file and left Hemeko's apartment. Kento was at the door.

"Be careful", he said

They looked at him surprised and nodded. He sighed and left.

"I want them to get to a place, I can't reach...Please be happy", he thought

As they were walking to the car, Hemeko stopped.

"Im going to mess up the mission", she said

"No, you won't", he said

"Are you sure? How do you know I won't make a mistake?", she asked

"Cause if we finish this assignment on a good note, I have to tell you something. So stay positive until you hear what I have to say", he said 

Smiling at her, holding the door open for her, she blushed. They drove for an hr to an abandoned forest and got out. They walked around when something wrapped itself around hemeko's arm and threw her towards a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Hemeko!", he shouted

He glanced around and saw the spy hiding behind a tree. He ran up to him and punched him across the face. The spy grunted and started to throw ninja stars at kenshu but he dodged them all. He tackled the spy, grabbing the spy's neck and throwing him towards a boulder. The spy hit the boulder and seemed to not move. Kenshu ran to Hemeko to see if she was ok. But before he could make it to her, the spy came behind him and put a napkin soaked in chloroform to his mouth. During the struggle, the spy grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut Kenshu neck. Kenshin got out of the head lock but started to get dizzy before passing out on the ground. Hemeko started to wake up and saw Kenshu. She got very mad and started to run towards the spy. 

"You bastard!", she shouted

She grabbed her gun in her pocket and fired at the spy. He dogged her fire but still got hit in the shoulder. He laughed and tackled her to the ground. She struggled and was able to get out of his grip. She got up and pinched him in the ribs and then cracked his neck. Killing him instantly. She staggered towards Kenshu. She wasn't paying attention to her footing and tripped on wire and a loud single gunshot was heard. She looked down to her chest to see that she was shot.

"A booby trap…", she whispered

Blood was coming out fast from her chest. She fell to the ground and started to crawl to Kenshu. She lifted her body as best as she could. Hovering her face over his, she took in a deep breath.

"Kenshu...I truly...truly", she whispered above his lips 

Not finishing her sentence, she leaned down to kiss him. Her last moment was kissing kenshu and she smiled genuinely as she cried.

"I truly love you", she thought 

She then fell to the ground next to him and died. After a couple of minutes passed, Kenshu woke up. He looked around and saw the spy was dead. He had a weird taste in his mouth and wiped it.

"Damn...chloroform...wait blood?", he whispered

Still groggy he felt the ground around him until he felt a cold hand. His eyes widen as he sees Hemeko. Her body laying lifeless with a tear stained face and beautiful smile. 

"Oh No! Hemeko!", he shouted as her grabbed her body.

_**Chapter 7- The End for Both**_

"The reasons that lead up to this...none of that mattered. It was broken. It was all over. Just like that...their lives were torn apart. That fact couldn't be changed", said Kento 

"You said you would make a mistake….Then it was too late...over and over, it was too late. When I got hit and hurt, I was already gone to you. There's been some distance between us for some time, now...death only illuminates this fact. How am I gonna tell you I loved you? Why was I not given the chance to do that? I've been useless to you. Our last conversation...I should have just been honest with you. I should have tried communicating better and not ignore your feelings. I should have just held you. We should have ran from this life", Kenshu thought as he held Hemeko's body.

Back-up came but it was too late. They took you from me and carried you away.

"Sorry...she's dead", they said

"It was in the fall of our 6 and a half year relationship that I realized something….I was crazy in love with you! There wasn't a time, I didn't think about you! I loved your smile...It hurts me to think this now when it's too late but let me say this outloud just once", he thought

"I loved you. More than anything or anyone...I was in love with Hemeko!", he shouted

"How do I live? So, where the smile went along with an empty memory was our almost happy ending...I will carry it forever...Hemeko", he thought

A couple of days later, her funeral was held at a cemetery. He found out what Hemeko did for him, protected him.

"Again...you protected me...why do you have to be so strong? I should have protected you!", he mumbled 

He was angry at himself and so sad. He started to cry into his hand. He then felt water and looked up, it was raining. He chuckled as he cried.

"You won't let me cry alone? You will always be with me, huh? Thank you….Hemeko", he whispered.

Kento went up to his brother and hugged him. Kenshu just stayed at the grave and cried. Kento joined his brother and cried too while looking up to the sky.

"I really wished you guys to find happiness...but maybe...who knows maybe you guys did...even if it was just a fraction of a lifetime ", Kento thought.

THE END


End file.
